Phinix Bonfire Showcase 2016
WELCOME EVERYONE! My name is Griffin or also more known as Ice on here, and I'd like to present some pretty amazing projects that I've been ready-ing for quite a while. So, let's start off with the things that are known ''before we reach the ''unknown. Epic Story II has been coming up with a sequel for ages now. I just want to clarify that Epic Story II is still happening, except this time it's a MOVIE. It tells the tale of a man named john who has saved lands, and slayed evil. He has stopped the sun from rising for than once, and is always willing to do it again. Except now he is imprisoned. Nothing to do, nowhere to escape. How will he rebel and save the world this time around? Yeah I decided it'd be cool to change the style each Epic Story sequel. The third one is planned to be a book and/or TV show. So, yeah. Get ready for an all new exciting adventure. All right, now that we got that cleared up, let's announce some NEW STUFF! CODENAME BREAK "WHAT?! WHAT TYPE OF SHIT JOKE IS THIS?!?!?!?! WE'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE?!??!?!?! THIS ISN'T NEW?!?!?! I JUST GOT #LEINTERNETTROLLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Well... yeah kinda. You see, I've decided to completely re-write Code Break, to the point where it's practically brand new. Now while the concept isn't completely finished, here's what I can tell you: You'll have 5 games from 5 different genres. Your goal is to "hack" people to win, being you're not a great hacker. Doing this gets you more games, as you level up in hacking experience. You can get better and better/harder versions of the games you were playing. I know, the concept needs a lot more polishing, but it's a start. I know a lot of people were excited by this, so I will NOT let you guys down. Now let's move on to some ACTUAL NEW STUFF! CODENAME SPECTRUM >Tfw it's still not new stuff. Nah, I'm just kidding. This one is so heavily modified with changes to the point where it's brand new. It's now a VIDEO GAME! This game is of course a fighting game, in which you try to fight, to get more and more powerful. Basically an expansion on the amiibo feature in Super Smash Bros 4. Except, this time there are classes, that you must master. It's mainly a internet-based game. However there will be an offline levelling up mode, in which you must gain as much armor, weapons, and etc while fighting off mobs of enemies. The more enemies you fight, the more weapons, armor, and etc you will receive. Back to the online mode though, there will be certain level groups on the online mode that you will access. Example: 1-5 level fight. If that makes sense. Basically you can only fight online with people that are in your level range. You fight in these groups for long periods of time, until you level up to a new group in your level range (6-10 group). More details will come soon, to make more sense of this interesting fighting game I have created Now, I want you to ask yourself, "What happens when 2 cool companies COLLIDE to make one big project?" Simple, CODENAME COLLAB Codename Collab is a project between my company, Phinix, and another company that may be familiar to you all, Zen Inc. The owner of Zen Inc, Santumerino, just asked me one day if I was willing to do a collab on a console. I said sure, because I was fascinated by the project. It's basically a re-imagining of the Gamecube and Wii U. It has a more inspired design, and there are a lot of great features that make it really special compared to other consoles. Now, I can't reveal too much right now, due to the project being sort of hush hush, but I can assure you, there will be some juicy details coming hopefully soon! Parachutes, A Rush of Blood to the Head, X&Y, Viva La Vida, Mylo Xyloto, Ghost Stories, and A Head Full of Dreams. All albums by Coldplay... but put into a.. video game?! CODENAME COLDPLAY Now call me crazy, I'm one of the few... probably the only one, who thinks that Coldplay's albums are all connected to one large story. I know it sounds crazy but... hear me out. Back when I was 8 years old, I got my second Coldplay ablum: Viva la Vida. I listened to it every night before I go to bed. But as I listened to it more and more, it sort of felt like there was a connected story being told in Viva la Vida. It sort of told the story of a king, who overtime got overthrown, due to corruption. Then the album ends, saying he fears that death is near, or his rulership is ending. Something along those lines. I sort of left it alone for a while.. until one day. The day Mylo Xyloto came out. This album came out when I was 9, and it was actually about a story, Coldplay confirmed, and even went as far as to say that they were releasing an ENTIRE COMIC, explaining the story. This sort of made me really suspicious. It lead me to believe that even more Coldplay albums have stories. The next album came out when I was 12, Ghost Stories, which literally has the world "story" in the title, and you can easily peice together a story of grief and acceptance in this album. So hear I am, all these years later, owning every Coldplay album. This is when I started analyzing the albums. And then I decided to make a game out of it. This game is very experimental, since I wanted to try something unique that I'm pretty sure NOBODY has done. Intentional or not, I was able to make a half assed story out of every album released by Coldplay. I'll make it good though, don't worry. I do want you guys to sort of understand my thought process though, so I'll explain how I think they're connected. X&Y is first, since it's basically an album about growing up, and learning different things in the world, which indicates it's about a child growing up. Then comes Mylo Xyloto, due to in the comic book, since it takes place in the perspective of an 18 year old (presumably), which is definitley out of childhood, and explains a rebellion that is taking place (also a breakup happens, which will be explained later). Viva la Vida is the war the follows after it, except in the eyes of the enemy, not protagonist. Ghost Stories is after that, because I believe it is maybe about a lover who either died or just left. I'm not exactly sure. A Rush of Blood to the Head is about the enemy leaving everything in their past, via burning it all down. Parachutes is about the end of the world, and then following that is A Head Full of Dreams, which is about going to some sort of strange afterlife, with the last song being "Up&Up" potentially referencing heaven(?). So yeah, I have a lot to write about, and hopefully this will end up making a DECENT enough story. Hopefully. And that leaves us with the thing I'm most excited for CODENAME ATTACH About a year ago, I promised a gaming console to be "better" than V2. Of course, since then I haven't had much time to make one, and obviously Exo is a genius when it comes to making consoles, so I had to think of a way to add gimmicks, and still make it a generally enjoyable console. I think I may have came up with the way, in my new console: Inferni. Inferni is a very customizable console, with several things you can add onto it, to make it the best that you'd like. Being able to attach gimmicks to the actual console, to make it a console made for, well, you. I've only came up with a few attachments so far, but more will come to the future. Like, you can add extra storage by connecting something to the side, or you can make the console your TV via adding a receiver to the console. Other in-console customizations as well. And, you can add as many gimmicks as you want, because each gimmick can be connected to each other, if that makes sense, making it so all of them can connect to the main source: the Inferni console. The controller is WIP, but I'm thinking it's going to be a controller of sorts you can fit into your pocket maybe? Not necessarily a handheld-console hybrid, but just something you can always have on you, to make it more accessible I will hope to deliver more information about this console soon. A picture of what it will look like will come out soon. It is a slim x shaped console with lights on the side. Stay tuned. Thank you for tuning in, I'm really excited to show more of these when I have time, so look forward to that. CODENAME CRAFTENDO, ANNOUNCEMENT SOON. NEW CARTOON/ANIME COMING OUT Category:Showcases Category:Game Showcases